boondockstvfandomcom-20200222-history
The Uncle Ruckus Reality Show
"The Uncle Ruckus Reality Show" is a second season episode of Adult Swim's The Boondocks. It originally aired on March 23, 2008 in Canada and Latin America and it later aired in the U.S. on September 27, 2009 on BET J, it did not air on Adult Swim. This is also the last episode of Season 2 of The Boondocks. Watch this episode 1 Plot The episode begins at the BET headquarters, with fictional president of Entertainment Wedgie Rudlin holding the Monday staff meeting on Thursday where he states he is the "new, super-duper smart, Harvard educated president of entertainment." After asking staff members why he was hired, Rudlin says it's time to take BET in a new direction. After firing a board member, Rudlin tells his staff to make The Uncle Ruckus Reality Show happen. Following the opening credits, Uncle Ruckus is shown chronicling his life where his day typically starts at 4:45am and begins saying a prayer for "The White Man". Ruckus denies being black and states he suffers from "Revitiligo" and applies an ointment composed of bleach and sulphur. Ruckus then goes on talk about his shrines to his white heroes including John Wayne and mentions he works 32 jobs including bus driver (where he is ignored and insulted by the suburban kids). While driving the bus, Ruckus stops the Freeman brothers, the only kids that show him a shred of respect, from boarding and tells them, "This bus is for kids with a future!" On arriving at J. Edgar Hoover Elementary, Ruckus is seen working as a janitor mopping the hall, and bemoaning "desegregation" and ranting about black people in education and films. After school, Ruckus approaches Jazmine and asks if she is waiting for her father Tom, about whom Ruckus remarks to the camera, "He married to a white woman, lucky son of a bitch". Tom arrives in a kilt and tells Ruckus of his Scottish heritage and how he took a test that revealed he was 32.5% Scottish. Ruckus then visits a scientist and receives the results of his ethnic makeup. Midway through the scene, the action pans back to BET where Rudlin tells Deborah Leevil of his plan to start BET animation in order to destroy the minds of black kids at a younger age. A board member shows Leevil his creation: "Super Cyborg Mandigo Man", with the script in flickbook form, showing a stick figure throwing a spear. Leevil, unimpressed with the show not being evil enough, summons her associates, "Big Nigga" and "Crazy Bitch" to beat up the board member. The board member screams for Rudlin to save him, but his pleas fall on deaf ears, which Crazy Bitch kills the member, spraying blood everywhere including on a delighted Leevil. Leevil then asks about the Uncle Ruckus show and Rudlin tells her it is. Leevil issues a threat of killing, or at least serious injury. On the show, Ruckus receives his DNA test results, which reveal that he is 102% African with a 2% margin of error. Following this, Ruckus retreats in a bed-bound depression and quits all his jobs and contemplates selling "crack" and doubts he has revilitiligo and calls on the Freemans for advice on how to be Black. Robert points out there's nothing wrong with being black. In a sports store, Ruckus complains about no shoes named after white men. Afterwards, while getting his hair cut, Ruckus jumps to the defence of U.S. president George W. Bush. Meanwhile, Rudlin kidnaps the doctor who gave Ruckus his results and forces him to send new results after unsuccessfully torturing him (the power for the building and the torture machine went out). Ruckus tries everything to adjust to his new status including; reading Ebony magazine and drinking malt liqour. Ruckus contemplates suicide but Rudlin arrives on the scene to stop him. The scientist then arrives and puts the blame for the "mistake" on a black intern. At the end of episode, Ruckus is shown as a crossing guard and states he has "a lot more sympathy" for coloured folks. Huey and Riley walk past and Ruckus assures them it's safe to cross, but a large removal van narrowly misses the boys prompting Ruckus to laugh at their misfortune. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2